Closed captioning services provide textual representation of spoken audio content for the benefit of hearing-impaired viewers, or for anyone desiring such output. When the audio/video content is delivered via a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) interface, captioning is rendered by the source rather than the TV (as it was with traditional analog TV). This can create user confusion and varying quality of closed captioning display results.